Verdugo y victima
by galilea
Summary: Oneshot.Snape tiene que matar a Hermione, ella tb debe matarlo. Pero es Snape quien la encuentra primero. ¿Que ocurrira? Espero que guste.


CAPITULO

La puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, dejando entrar un rayo de luz proveniente de la luna llena. Una joven miraba con esta se abría con lentitud, su mano apretó con fuerza el vaso frió y lleno de un liquido ámbar, después sus dedos se relajaron dejando el vaso reposar sobre el brazo del sillón en el que se hallaba sentada. Su mirada seguía fija en la puerta, esperando que apareciera la persona responsable de su apertura.

La espera había terminado, por fin su verdugo había llegado. Tantos años luchando, tantos años deseando poder evitar esa noche le habían preparado para esa noche.

Su verdugo entro en la habitación y en su rostro no hubo muestra de sorpresa al ver la joven esperándolo con una vaso en la mano y una mueca dibujada en su rostro. Recuerdos de ese mismo rostro dibujado con una sonrisa franca y fresca le golpearon, pero ambos sabían que ese día o esa noche llegaría. Lo que nunca supieron fue quien haría el papel de verdugo y quien el papel de victima. Pero esa noche, por fin y desgraciadamente habían descubierto el papel de cada uno.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, llenando la habitación de sombras. Hombre y mujer se miraron, sabiendo lo que pasaría, sabiendo que era el destino.

-Buenas noches Severus.

La voz de la joven era exactamente como el la recordaba, dulce y con un toque de sabiduría, con una fuerza indestructible.

-Hola Hermione.

Su voz, cansada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin un recodo de frialdad, de dureza o crueldad.

-Por fin me has encontrado.

-Por fin te he encontrado.

La joven volvió a sonreír, levanto su vaso y bebió un sorbo de su contenido. Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

-Nunca me gusto el wiski, prefiero la Ginebra.

El hombre se acerco a ella con lentitud, deseando que su victima se convirtiera en su verdugo, pero ella no realizo un solo movimiento, ni miedo, ni odio, nada. Su mirada lo quemaba, sabiendo que eso seria lo último que recordaría de ella.

-Un beso Severus, y todo terminara.

Por fin, cuando llega a su altura, el hombre se agacho y concediendo el último deseo de su victima la beso. Un beso de lleno de ternura, de amor y de suplica.

-Nos veremos pronto Hermione.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, su rostro se rompió salvajemente en una mueca de odio, odio hacia ella por no defenderse, por no ser ella quien lo encontrara, por ser ella la victima.

-Avada Kedabra.

El cuerpo de la joven por un brillo durante unos segundos con una tonalidad verde y demasiado brillante para el deseo del hombre. Un fuerte "Crash" se escucho después, el vaso al caer, manchando el suelo de su liquido ámbar.

Otro suave ruido se escucho, la varita del hombre al caer. Se acerco con miedo al cuerpo vació de vida de la joven, era como si realmente no hubiera muerto. Su cuerpo seguía descansando en el sillón y sus ojos vacíos lo miraban sin piedad. Una suave sonrisa curvaba los labios de esta. Un sollozo se escucho en la habitación, el llanto de un verdugo por su victima. Los labios temblorosos del verdugo besaron los de la joven. Después, como si atesorara un gran tesoro, el hombre, el verdugo izo el cuerpo de la joven, para sentarse donde antes descansaba el cuerpo de esta, sin soltar en ningún momento el abrazo que le permitió izarla.

De una de sus bolsillos el verdugo saco una botella pequeña y sin dejar de mirar a su victima bebió su contenido. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su cabeza fue bajando hasta apoyarse en la de su victima, sus brazos aflojaron el abrazo aunque no soltaron a la joven. Y al cabo de unos segundos, victima y verdugo dormían placidamente por la eternidad, por fin juntos. Ni una guerra sin sentido, ni un odio olvidado, podrían esta vez separarles. Siempre juntos, siempre amados.

Se dice que en cada luna llena, si dejas tu corazón abierto y crees en lo imposible, puedes escuchar la risa de una joven y la voz de un hombre pronunciado palabras de amor, consuelo y alegría.


End file.
